User talk:Gourd Roger
Hey. HEY! WELCOME! Please sign your post with 4 tildes. (~~~~) If I write anything on your talk page and you have any questions, you should reply HERE. If you have any problems with that, please don't mind if I add curse words into this exact policy. This is response to the warning-response fiasco I had in Saints Row Wiki. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pirate Armada Council/Canon Council page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 14:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It's alright One, I like that signature thing you left. I want one, two, I think I can start it, and three. It's alright, I've been slacking on my series I can use the time between to catch up. It starts off with a mystery devil fruit user that can jump through timelines. He takes my crew to your timeline (motives still unknown). Aaaaannnnddd that's all I got.... TrueKing3000 (Talk) 22:22, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. Thanks for your help, tell me when you're ready. Should this be apart of my timeline or yours? Or non canon to either of our stories? TrueKing3000 (Talk) 2:06, October 28, 2014 (UTC) And now...the final question....what should we call it? Cause I got Boundary Breaker and that's it. TrueKing3000 (Talk) 2:28, October 28, 2014. I'll close it. I'll leave your signature here ^. 13:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic Part 2 Don't know why it took me so long to get an idea to give you. But, how about a pirate or Shichibukai (not sure If they exist in your universe) named Kitano and holds the Mera Mera no Mi. (If you haven't given it to someone else). TrueKing3000 (Talk) 00:32, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I have one last idea to pitch that I can't use in my series. It's another logia fruit.... Since Enel is technically still alive, I can't use the Goro Goro no Mi. I planned on giving it to a young man by the name of Manic. He's a troubled guy, mad at the marines for taking his family from him. When he obtains these powers he sees it as a chance to take them out. I was planning on having Kent arrive and helping him out and eventually have him join as a possible crew member (when he's old enough). (Oh, and I kind modeled his appearance after the Static Shock from Young Justice). Tell me what you think TrueKing3000 (Talk) 19:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Template Yeah.. So sorry about that as well. As I said before I don't know how to change it back. I don't know how to make it up to you. But you could copy it, put it into your notes and change it to match what you want it be. TrueKing3000 (Talk) 2:09, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Well I feel better now, knowing that it isn't Inconviencing you. TrueKing3000 (Talk) 2:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Great! Well this makes me kinda mad because my school decided to have Spring Break early.... So I'm off right now.. But that's besides the point, I'm glad your back. And I expect greatness I understand. Take you time. Whenever you're ready That's great news! Well, I'll be ready at any time. Wait, What? Please don't tell me you speak Korean too?! Cuz that's just a-MAZ-ing. ~The King of Aegis 12:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (TrueKing3000 (talk) 23:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC)) Well I'm ready when you are, but I won't be editing as fast as usual since I have another collab with Nobody700 going on at the moment, in addition to finishing off after school practice. But don't be glum just yet! I could always edit through the day. Wait, What? Um...yes, I'm just reusing the previous section header b/c I'm too lazy to think up a new one :p I did hear that people where going to there a lot, but I didn't expect it to be that much. Maybe it's becoming too hard to make a living here in Korea...? Or they're just visiting the Philippines on vacation. Either way, must be hard learning Korean... I mean, even we have trouble with Korean grammar xD Oh, and hi. Or long time no see :D ~The King of Aegis 14:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC) PRP Infobox Mister Gourd Roger! I`m DuttPanda and I have rejoined this wiki, again, to start a new project, so I wanted to say that I made a redesign of your Purple Ragtime Pirates crew infobox, and I just wanted your permission if I could use it for my crew. Look: http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DuttPanda_redesign_infobox Just wanted your approval, can I use it if you approve? DuttPanda (talk) 13:39, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so I cant use black and yellow unfortunately? DuttPanda (talk) 14:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Forgive me, I`m not really good in online discussions, so is it a yes or a no? (REALLY REALLY SORRY IF I AM DISTURBING YOU!) DuttPanda (talk) 14:44, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Question But I can make an entirely different character infobox which contains the color schemes black and yellow? DuttPanda (talk) 15:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) TrueKing3000 (talk) 18:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC)TrueKing3000 So, I have another idea to pitch. Mainly because this character won't fit in my universe, but will be perfect for yours. His name is Cornelius, another warlord, or whatever you want him to be. He has the power over oil. Yes oil. His arc consists of him ruling over a kingdom of shipwrights while dominating others. After he takes over another kingdom he works the shipwrights there like slaves. While taking over a certain island, he spots the Purple Ragtime Pirates' ship and strips it down for parts, auctioning it off on the black market. Make sure it's the first ship they had. So it could introduce the 2nd one. I know this is a long message, but tell me what you think when you read it. I already got an image ready That I would like to use for him. Thanks for listening, and high regards, from one Elite Ten to another. Halaman You are free to reuse it. Go ahead. (Talk page) 09:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) question Yo, it's otaku. I was wandering if you would be fine with me using Jonathan's post time skip picture for another character? It will be edited in Pixlr though. Please and thank you. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 02:26, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Yo, do you mind if I use your signatures coding as a base for mine? Otakuknight 79 (talk) 22:18, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks